


Come Here. Let Me Fix That

by SuperDarkRose



Series: You Look Perfect Tonight [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Touching, fluff and some angst, fluffy sweaters, so small that you will barely see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: 'The touches began almost immediately in the car. Pekka had kissed him, long, slow, and sweet. He was riding a wave of pure unadulterated happiness at the win, and Juuse couldn’t say he wasn’t feeling the same way as well. Pekka’s excitement was contagious, and he was always a victim to its effect every single time. Afterwards Pekka had laced their fingers together, and had drove back out into downtown Nashville.'///Or the time where Juuse and Pekka try to figure out how to balance their lives and their newfound relationship with each other. Touch is vital and Pekka needs to touch or to be touched, but how can Juuse explain that there is a time and place to touch each other....and not in front of the whole team!





	1. Soft Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! 
> 
> Yes I know this isn't chapter two for 'Father's Trip', but I just couldn't stop this little story from popping into my mind. I'm sure you guys have seen how much Pekka and Juuse always sort of cling to each other after a win, and this is inspired by their wonderful hockey hugs! This [one](https://twitter.com/PredsOnFSTN/status/953487212351541248) is what inspired this whole story big time! 
> 
> This is also a special Late Valentine's Treat, so I hope that you guys enjoy this sweet fluffy goodness that every person needs in their lives. This story does take place after the Father's Trip, but can still be read without having to read the other to understand, but the morning after fun will make more sense if you read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13490214/chapters/30935817) first! ;-)  
> There will be two chapters to this story, so except more, and trust me there will be more...
> 
> Otherwise I hope you love this nice fluffy Valentine's Treat, and as always assume Pekka and Juuse are speaking Finnish whenever they're talking to each other privately. Love you guys!
> 
> Thanks, and Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

 

 

It all started with soft touches.

Ever since they first got together back in November it was a major roller coaster of emotions. Nothing terrible, just dealing with going back and forth between Milwaukee and Nashville. Juuse was just tired of the back and forth shit if he were being honest. He knew that he was good enough, but for whatever reason the guys never rallied around him like they would with Pekka.

Pekka though was a completely different story. Ever since that first time they had learned that he may be going more than once, Juuse then planned ahead for those times for when he would leave. This consisted of warm fluffy blankets that he owned, but gave them to Pekka to have to wrap up in when he wasn’t there. He went out and found Pekka’s favorite teas, and of course hot chocolate with the little marshmallows for those really cold days. Pekka would insist that he was fine that he was a grown man, and he didn’t need all of these thing.

But...

Juuse remembered that last time. He was so shaken that they weren’t going to be anything to each other anymore after he had left. Pekka had literally backed himself into a corner and had gone quiet when he left. It had become so obvious how much his departure had affected him that other people, and even the team noticed the change.

Then once they had stumbled through the first time of getting together, that first night of stinging tears, warm hugs, and then a full night wrapped in each other’s arms. It had been sweet, endearing, and Juuse swore he had been walking on cloud 9 the whole time. It had only gotten better when they had their first night together in bed. Not just sleeping. He remembered every detail. The heat, the sweat, the sting of teeth breaking his skin, and fingers applying just enough pressure to cause blooming bruises to rise to the surface of his very pale skin.

He also remembered the next day. He remembered the soft light coming through the curtains as the sun rose up to let them know that the day was about to begin. He remembered feeling confused at first before  feeling the soft huff of breath to the back of his neck, along with the light pressure of a large hand that had come to rest over his abdomen. The thumb of this hand began to give gentle strokes over his skin, awakening a quiet stirring low in his stomach, making all the memories from the night before come straight to the forefront of his mind.

The butterfly soft kiss that was placed to the back of his neck made him sigh in pure satisfaction, as he finally moved to turn to face the one person that made him feel this way. Pekka had smiled so fondly, he remembered, so soft, so gentle, he swore his heart would burst. He buried himself against the older man's chest, as Pekka’s large hands came up to give lazy strokes along his back.

“Good morning baby.” It was soft, but rough along the edges with sleep still in his voice. It was that very sound that spurred him on to move again, this time to straddle the older man. He was quick in his movements causing the older goaltender to gasp as he went to rub up against him. He quickly made his morning wood known to the other man.

“Good morning daddy. Do you feel like playing again? Before breakfast?” It was said innocently enough, but his thoughts were anything but innocent, and soon enough they were at each other again. The second time was just as amazing as the first, but this time full of gentle thrusts, and soft touches, as Juuse had bent over to kiss lazily into Pekka’s mouth.

By the time they were finished they were sharing a shower, slow in the progress of actually getting clean as they couldn’t stop touching each other. The experience, the relationship was so new that they just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. They did eventually finish, teasing, and chirping each other along the way as they finally Finally made breakfast that morning.

Juuse remembered all of this. It had been a slow uneventful day, but that’s what made it so amazing. The whole weekend was sort of a blur of blind happiness and then disappointment by the end. It was made up by the undying care and warmth that Pekka had provided, as he had comforted him through the entire weekend.

That’s how everything that happened later began.

Their relationship was still so new, maybe only two weeks now, going into December, and Juuse noticed finally that Pekka had started to touch him more. Not that he didn’t touch him before, but now Pekka seemed to make every excuse he could to be able to touch him.

It went from helping fix his jacket, to helping to adjust his knee pads. Then it progressed to a hand on the small of his back as he passed him in the kitchen or even the locker room. A hand pressing onto his shoulder as he spoke over him to one of the other guys. To anyone else it would have been normal goalie behavior, because even he could admit he had some really weird habits.

But these were more than just goalie touches. Or even a father figure reassuring his son that they would be okay. These were almost possessive touches that said, ‘He’s mine. Back off.’ This became almost beyond apparent after their win against the Blackhawks.

The guys had wanted to go out and celebrate the rival win at home by going to one of their favorite bars. It was quiet, dark, and even though the throng of people would have normally been unsettling, it really wasn’t. They could hide and enjoy themselves without anyone disrupting their time of celebration.

“Do you want to go? We don’t have too if you don’t want too. It’s just been awhile but I don’t want too...”

“Pekka, it’s fine. Let’s go. It’ll be fun. I just don’t drink a lot. You know that.” Juuse was still working on the confidence issues with Pekka, but he wasn’t any much better either. It was progress though, and he was happy that Pekka was asking for what he wanted instead of just hiding how he felt.

Pekka’s whole face lit up and he knew that he had said the right thing. They were both still working through this relationship, but it was still beyond amazing by his standards. So they had dressed a bit more casually, but still wearing a nice suit as they left to meet up with the guys at the bar.

The touches began almost immediately in the car. Pekka had kissed him, long, slow, and sweet. He was riding a wave of pure unadulterated happiness at the win, and Juuse couldn’t say he wasn’t feeling the same way as well. Pekka’s excitement was contagious, and he was always a victim to its effect every single time. Afterwards Pekka had laced their fingers together, and had drove back out into downtown Nashville.

They arrived not too long after some of the other guys, and were inside of the bar weaving around people until they found the guys towards the back, already occupying several tables. They settled into a booth, Pekka sliding in after Juuse, who found himself in the corner, and then Pekka was slinging his arm over the back, just barely touching the back of his neck.

The night had started off fine, then the first real moment was when Juuse was sent to get another round of drinks, and was approached by a guy at the bar. “You’re not drinking alone are you?”

Juuse was startled by the voice and turned to see a dark tall man giving him a flirtatious smile. He had a southern drawl that captured his attention, and if he weren’t already with Pekka he would have deemed himself very interested. “Oh no, I have my friends over there. I was just getting these drinks and going back.”

“What’s the rush? Why don’t you stop and talk awhile. Not only do you have a nice accent, but you also have a nice smile to go along with it.” Well fuck. Again, he would have been interested if he weren’t already with Pekka, the guy was attractive, and obviously was interested in him.

“Thanks. I honestly, I would, but they really are waiting for these so I should go.”

“Like I said, I’m sure they can wait.” A red flag went up as the guy went to stop him, but just as he was going to make his daring escape he felt a large warm presence come up behind him, and then place a hand on his hip.

“Where have you been? I was getting worried.” Juuse instantly relaxed into the touch, the voice belonging to the one man that he knew he could trust. But what really snapped him back to reality was the kiss that was placed onto his cheek as he looked up at the other man. He was thankful that the guy either didn’t know them, or was too oblivious to really see, but it was risky, and public displays just weren’t in the cards. This wasn’t a statement, this was a claim. Every touch and then the kiss was a major single for, ‘Back off, he’s with me, and he’s mine.’

“I was just about to come back. Sorry.” The guy seemed to get the picture even if he did give him a wink before he left. “I see that you’re needed. It was nice chatting with you. Bye.” The guy left with a flirty smile and Juuse blushed from head to toe. He didn’t normally get hit on, like ever, but for whatever reason after he started this thing with Pekka every guy and girl that found him attractive would hit on him.

He finally turned, thanking whatever god out there that no one was paying them any attention, as Pekka’s hand was still on his hip. He was still really close to him as well, and as he looked into his eyes he could see how much he held himself back from pushing the guy away. “You didn’t have to do that, and we have to be careful Pekka. You know that.”

Pekka instantly bowed his head, as if being scolded like a child. “I know that, but..you..you were just. You were gone for a really long time and I was getting worried and then I saw the guy and I got mad because I thought the guy was trying to do something to you and I didn’t want that. I’m sorry..I just don’t want anything to happen to you and I know you can handle yourself I just..I’m sorry.”

Juuse felt guilty almost instantly. He couldn’t call them boyfriends really, he didn’t see them like that. They had a deeper connection that went beyond just boyfriends, but he couldn’t put a name to it yet. But he felt horrible. Pekka was just looking out for him, and he knew the risks, but if it meant helping him from being harassed by that guy then he was pretty sure it was worth the risks.

He sighed, doing a double check around him, making sure no one was looking before going to grab his hand, and then tangle their fingers together. “Look, no Pekka I’m sorry. I just don’t want anything to happen to us. This is too important for me to let anything happen to us. It’s a risk, everything’s a risk, so I just don’t want anything to happen. Even this is a risk right now.” He gestured to their hands still tangled together.

“But..” He said going to take a step closer to the taller man. He looked up, and saw Pekka’s eyes beginning to go back to their original blue again after Juuse reassured him everything was okay. “Don’t ever think that I wouldn’t risk everything for you too. So, um, thank you for doing that, and..um it was really hot daddy. The way you held me like that. The guy didn’t even stand a chance when you came up. So, thank you.”

He was risking a lot again, he knew, but he wanted Pekka to be reassured that they were okay. So he stood up on his toes, and kissed him on the cheek. He heard Pekka sigh, leaning into the touch, his hand coming down to rest on his hip, pulling him up against him, before releasing him. The dim lighting in the bar covered up a lot, but he could see the blush that stained Pekka’s cheeks at the affection and reassurance that Juuse gave him. He felt much better before they finally pulled away from each other again.

“Thank you baby.” Pekka said in a low whisper, even if they were speaking in Finnish he knew it was still a risk. Juuse smiled big and wide before they finally went to retrieve their drinks.

“It’s not a problem daddy, just for you. Always.” Pekka defiantly blushed at that one, and covered it up by grabbing a tray of several drinks.

Juuse stifled a giggle that wanted to escape as they finally Finally got the drinks to the guys at the tables. The rest of the night went just like that, after that first moment, Pekka was constantly touching him, but before he could stop himself, he was touching back. It was light teasing touches, and whenever they were sitting together, they would tangle their feet underneath the table, and hold hands. It was juvenile but Juuse wouldn’t stop.

As the night had started to wind down Juuse let loose a small yawn. He tried to cover it up, but Pekka noticed right away. “I guess that’s my signal to leave. Let’s go.”

“No I’m fine. I’ll be fine.”

“Juus, lets go.” Juuse couldn’t argue when he saw that familiar glazed look in his eyes. He didn’t drink much, and neither did Juuse, but it was just enough to loosen them up, and he was ready to go home to celebrate in their own way.

“Aw! The baby’s tired. Is it time for daddy to take you home now?” Calle chirped and Miikka jumped in with him as well.

“Hey Peks, he’ll need some warm milk and his blanket before you tuck him into bed.”

“And don’t forget to read him a bedtime story!” Joey said jumping into the chirping match as well.

They all laughed, but Juuse just blushed right down to his toes, because that was far from what they planned to do when they got back home. “So what, maybe I do help take care of Juuse. At least he knows what to ask for unlike you with your girlfriend the other night. Are you sleeping in the bed now? Or are you still banned from going upstairs?”

Juuse eyes went wide as he stared up at Pekka and Joey looked like he would burst or pass out by how red in the face he got. “Holy shit! Did you seriously say no to your girlfriend for sex?”

Joey turned his gaze to Filip who was two seconds from bursting out laughing, along with half of the guys who were now fully tuned into the conversation. “It! No! It wasn’t like that! Look I was tired it wasn’t..”

“Holy fucking shit bro! You seriously said no to sex! What the fuck?!”

“Look! I was tired! I need a break I was..”

“Oh my god! I am never letting this down ever! You can’t even make a pass at your girlfriend right now! That’s fucking hilarious!”

“Okay this is done! I’m going home now! Goodbye losers!” Joey got up abruptly, and started to stalk out towards the door.

“Oh shit! Peks how did you know that?! That’s some serious dirt man!”

Pekka just shrugged as he started to get up from the booth. “I have good hearing. Just overheard them talking about how he hates sleeping on the sofa, and asking her if he could come back to bed with her. Even begged I believe at one point. Doesn’t matter. Don’t chirp someone if you don’t have anything to back yourself up with.”

Pekka was very calm about the whole situation, but Juuse knew better. He was steaming. When they eventually got back to the car, Juuse went to touch his arm, and felt him practically vibrating underneath. “What do you need daddy?”

Pekka finally seemed to deflate underneath his touch, and leaned over to kiss him like he’s wanted too all night. “I want to take you home, and take you to bed, please baby.” He leaned his forehead against his own and Juuse sighed.

“Yes daddy. Let’s go home.”

The rest of the evening went by in a blur of skin, teeth, and soft touches that had Juuse arching into every moment that passed by. Pekka was the same way Juuse had remembered. He remembered Pekka whining and begging Juuse for more just as he couldn’t speak any longer. The pleasure so intense that they passed out as soon as the ecstasy had faded. Overall it had been a pretty good night.

The touches never faded, and only increased after he was sent back up once again to the Admirals in Milwaukee. He swore this time, this time he was staying for good. He just wasn’t good enough anymore and they were done waiting for him to bounce back.

This didn’t last long though.

He was back once again, two days later, after  two away game loses at the Admirals. He felt better though, and felt like his game was better even though they loss. He felt like with the guys in Nashville in front of him, he could get it done the next time he played. As expected Pekka had practically jumped him when he got back, but they were better than the time before.

He was more prepared for the abrupt pull away of sending Juuse back up, and had sweaters, and blankets that smelled like him that helped to keep him calm. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Lindback behind him again, but with the deep connection that he and Juuse had now it just felt off with Lindback on the bench.

They took the first night he came back slow and easy. Just relaxing and enjoying being back together again, before Juuse took Pekka upstairs and showed him just how much he missed him. It had only been four days, but four days in hockey time felt like forever.

Their next game was against the Boston Bruins at home, and Juuse couldn’t be happier to be back on the bench with the rest of the guys. The problem was when they got to the arena, separately this time, Pekka had instantly come to see him, touching him on the arm, as if to reassure himself that he was still there.

It didn’t stop there.

The problem started there and slowly progressed to a point to where even a couple of the guys noticed. Pekka was being clinger than usual, he just supposed it was because the back and forth between the two teams was really stretching him thin. He could completely understand.

But Pekka had began to touch him more openly, as if he were making a statement to everyone who saw. Juuse enjoyed feeling possessed but there was a time and place for these thing, and it definitely wasn’t in the locker room where all the guys could see them. He didn’t mean too. Honestly he didn’t, but Juuse was feeling smothered. He cared about Pekka beyond belief, but Pekka just didn’t stop. Juuse wanted just a little bit of space while he got geared up, and even then Pekka didn’t move.

“Um, I think your tie on your pad is loose. Come here, let me fix that.” Pekka tried to pull him over by his hips and Juuse snapped slapping his hands away as he moved to sit in his stall.

“Pekka I got it. Trust me I know how to fix my pads okay? You don’t have to touch me all of the time.” He didn’t mean to snap, and of course he instantly felt guilty for getting upset, but just as he was about to apologize Pekka was already pulling his stuff out to leave.

“Fine. Sorry. I won’t do it again.” He was solemn, quiet, and Juuse felt terrible.

“Peks?”

“It’s fine Juuse just get ready and let’s go.” There was a tint of frustration in his voice, and Juuse would take back anything to make it right again. Pekka was geared up and ready to go for practice, already heading out of the locker room, and Juuse sat in his stall feeling terrible for the words he wish he could take back.

“Hey. You okay?”

Juuse looked up seeing Roman giving him a look of concern, and he schooled his features so he didn’t look so upset. “Fine. Just, had a bit of trouble with my pads. I’ll be fine.”

Josi wasn’t buying it and went to take Pekka’s spot that was now left empty. Juuse sighed knowing somehow that this was going to happen, but hating it all the same. “You know Pekka’s 35 right?”

Juuse gave him a look that was beyond judging making Roman laugh. “I figured you did, but do you know what that means?”

Juuse was confused this time, staying quiet, as he shook his head no. “It means he’s still not married, and still doesn’t have any kids. Right now, honestly, I’m not exactly sure what’s going on between you two, but it’s fine whatever is going on. But, he wants to take care of you, because he doesn’t have anyone he can take care of. He helps the team sure, but outside of that he doesn’t have anyone. That is, except you.”

Juuse’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. Roman knew somehow, he knew. “I..look, like

I said before. I’m not exactly sure what’s going on but, I have a girlfriend okay? I love her very much. So I know what being with someone looks like. I’m not sure what..your relationship is with Peks, but I’ve never seen him so happy before. The last time he was this happy he was engaged to his last girlfriend like, 3 years ago. Look, what I’m saying is, I know how he looks when he’s with someone he really cares about, and he looks at you just like that. Plus, um, I sort of saw you both, at the uh, at the bar.”

Juuse froze in his stall. ‘Shit’ his mind was turning over a million possibilities and his heart was racing. He felt like he might cry, and shit he didn’t want to do this here. Fuck he didn’t want this, mean for any of this to happen!

“Hey! Woah woah it’s okay! Seriously! Juus breath.” Juuse hadn’t realized he had been hyperventilating until Roman had a hand on his shoulder, and he slowly took deep calming breaths. He was beyond thankful that they were alone.

“Hey, Juuse it’s fine. Seriously I don’t care. As long as you two are careful I don’t care. I doubt any of the other guys would care either, but, I thought I should let you know. Before you got here Pekka was always pretty closed off. He didn’t open up very much, but then you came here and it was like a switch was flipped. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy in years. You make him happy, and I just wanted to let you know, don’t be afraid to be open too. He’s showing his happiness by you being here, by wanting to help you, and as your captain, I want you to show your happiness too.”

Juuse felt a stinging behind his eyes. It wasn’t from panic this time, but from a knowledge that his team accepted him no matter what. He hasn’t had very many people accept him before, and this time he felt like his whole world had changed. He quickly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, and Roman gave him a smile that always made his stomach flip flop.

“Thanks. Does, um, does any of the other guys know. Like..like you do?”

Roman nodded. “A couple do, but they wanted you guys to have your space. It’s not their business, but I just wanted to let you know that you guys are safe in here with us.”

Juuse took a deep breath before releasing it again. “So, you saw us?”

Roman chuckled. “You guys didn’t really hide, but I figured you needed a moment to yourself, and I just happened to see it as I was coming out from the bathroom.” He chuckled softly and Juuse blushed at being caught like that. It had been an intimate moment between him and Pekka, but he was glad that Roman was not judging him for it.

“Like I said, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy before. Seriously, when you kissed him, he just, melted. I do that too when my girlfriend kisses me.” He laughed softly, giving him a wink, and that was definitely his cue to get out onto the ice.

“Well, Thanks. Thank you seriously for, everything. Just, don’t tell any of the guys about that okay?”

Roman crosses his heart with a smile on his face. “Promise, but if Pekka pulls something, then I won’t hold back.”

Juuse sighed. “Figured as much.”

Roman patted him on the shoulder pads before going out to grab his stick. Juuse followed going to grab his goalie stick in the process as they made their way out onto the ice. “It’s no big deal. Besides, he seems more relaxed too. I wasn’t sure how it would be, but, seems like you’re taking care of him in bed too, which he definitely needs.”

Juuse went scarlet red and went to slap him with his stick, but he missed as Roman threw his head back, laughing hard, as he skated fast away from him. He couldn’t be upset, just beyond embarrassed. It was as if his older brother found out he was fucking his teacher, which, honestly wasn’t too far from the truth. But It was still beyond embarrassing.

After that moment of deep embarrassment he got over it quickly, and looked over to where Pekka was doing his stretches in front of the net. A deep longing surged within his chest and he started to skate over to apologize for his words. But he was stopped as the coaches came out, and began to gather everyone around. He sighed and went to line up for practice.

He never got a chance through practice to stop Pekka even for just moment, before he was pulled away again for something. His guilt was rolling in his stomach, and he desperately wanted to talk. But just like how the first time with them went, he was in and out of practice before he could even have a chance to stop him.

He didn’t even wait for him after practice going home. He knew he had screwed up. Pekka soaked up everything around him, and just those few words had completely set him back. He took longer getting out then what was deemed necessary until he finally got out to his car to drive back to his place. He wallowed for maybe 20 minutes before he was packing up, and driving over to Pekka’s home.

He sat in the driveway for what felt like 2 hours, just trying to talk himself into getting out, and doing this. He seemed to take too long because the garage door opened. He flushed with embarrassment because of course Pekka knew he was there. He took a deep breath before finally getting out of his car and going into the house. Pekka was right where he usually was, by the stove making his homemade lemon honey tea.

He walked over feeling déjà vu as he came to stand by Pekka at the stove. 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“That smells really good. Can I have some?”

Pekka smirked obviously feeling the same deja vu moment like Juuse was as he stirred the tea. “Of course you can.”

Juuse sighed and finally thought, ‘fuck it’, and went to hug himself against Pekka’s side. He heard and felt Pekka sigh before stopping in his prep work to turn, and wrap himself around his body. “Would saying I’m sorry fix this? I just..I just want us to be safe. And I’m just so afraid of getting caught, and then I probably wouldn’t get to see you again.”

Pekka’s chest rumbled with a chuckle as he kissed the top of his head. “That’s a bit dramatic, but I understand. Yes, Juuse I’m sorry too. I just..I care about you..a lot. I just want too..too take care of you. Sometimes..I just can’t control myself. I’m sorry.”

Juuse leaned back just enough to smile softly up at Pekka, who smiled back. “It’s fine. I guess we both messed up, but it’s okay. Roman said we were safe around the guys.”

Pekka’s eyes went wide, and his grip on his sweatshirt tightened, a look of fear crossing over his eyes. “No no! Pekka, sh breath it’s fine. We’re safe. Roman knows. Actually, a lot of the guys know, but, he said were safe with them. Just..just to be careful around anyone else.”

“Really? But how?”

Juuse flushed from head to toe. “Um..well..he..he sort of saw us. Um..he saw us at the bar. He saw me kiss you. But he said that, he was happy for us. Just wanted us to be careful but we were safe with them.”

Pekka was the one this time who went to bury his face into Juuse neck, groaning against his skin, as he face heated up. “Fuck! I can’t believe he saw us.”

Juuse laughed going to run his fingers through Pekka’s hair as Pekka tried to get through his embarrassment of them being found out by the team. “Trust me. It’s so much worse for me because I feel like my older brothers found out I’m fucking my teacher or something.”

Pekka laughed against him, before turning to suck a mark over his neck, making Juuse gasp sharply at the sudden turn of events. Then Pekka smiled as he finally straightened back up again. “It’s not completely far from the truth.”

“No it’s not, but, I don’t feel that way.”

Pekka smiled softly leaning down to kiss the corner of Juuse mouth, making him sigh, and lean into the kiss. “I don’t either. You are so much more to me than just a..a fuck in bed. Or..a one night stand.”

Juuse smiled feeling buttery soft and warm all over, happy that they got through this hump. “I’m glad, but I think I’m pretty good in bed yeah?”

Pekka’s eyes darkened just a bit leaning back in to nip at his bottom lip. “Yeah. Yes..definitely. But we have a game. Then a roadie, so tea, then nap.” Juuse sighed but nodded because if they had sex now it would mess up their routine and that’s just something he wasn’t willing to do.

The rest of the afternoon was spent much better than what the morning had started off by, and got even better as Pekka curled himself around him before going to sleep. Juuse sighed leaning back further into his touch, before going to sleep as well.

The Boston Bruins were a really tough team. Always have been. Here and again they were pushing them around, and making themselves known on the ice. Juuse watched on with held breath every single time a player from the other side came spiraling down the ice towards Pekka. But every single time he would block or make a save that took his breath away. He always played an incredible game, and besides being with him physically, emotionally. He was also honored to be his backup as well. Anyone would be!

So he continued to watch as the guys in front of him worked hard to get those goals, to get those points they needed, and it all was happening on home ice. The crowd was electric. They were up by 5 going into the 3rd period and he was riding that high knowing that they would possibly win this no problem.

Then the first puck went in for the Bruins.

The crowd sighed in frustration but that’s all that was really heard, other than the cheers from those who were Bruin fans in the crowd. Juuse sighed hating to get any goals against them, but he hated it worse for Pekka who always took it like a personal attack against him and the team.

After the puck went in the ice girls came out to scoop up the excess ice, while the guys skated over to the bench to cool off for a moment while they waited. Pekka sighed in frustration as he went to take drink, and Juuse went to move forward to check up on him. “You okay?” He spoke it in Finnish just a small moment of privacy while they waited.

“Fine. I’ll be better once the game is over.”

Juuse knew there were nearly 17,000 fans in the crowd along with cameras, and every person watching their every move, but he wanted to comfort Pekka in some way, just to let him know that he was there. He slipped his hand out of his catchers glove, placing it on the board, and moved his hand underneath Pekka’s jersey to where he could touch a small part of his wrist. The action caused Pekka to look at him like he was insane, and he possibly was, but he needed Pekka to see that he was there. Giving him a small touch of his own.

“I’m here.” He said it softly, straight to the point, but it was just enough to make Pekka smile small, and fondly at him.

“I know.”

Juuse slipped his hand free after that just as he gave their usual fist bump to each other, before he watched Pekka skate back into the crease. Juuse felt warm all over and he was pretty sure that what he was feeling was written all over his face. If not by his smile, but by the way he stared fondly over at Pekka. It was noticed when he felt a slight nudge to his sides making him snap back into reality, as he looked over at Miikka who gave him a wink.

“Don’t look so obvious. Fans will start to wonder.”

Juuse felt his whole body heat up, and his face get warm with the blush that he was sure that was showing. “Fans already wonder. It’s what they do.”

Miikka shrugged. “I’m just saying. You guys are so disgusting it makes me want to puke.” Juuse shoved him back making him laugh hard as the game resumed.

The 3rd period wasn’t going so well. Another two pucks had went in against them and Pekka was looking worn and thin with every minute that passed by. After the next shot was saved Pekka looked even more frustrated as he skated over, this time fiddling with his mask. He didn’t say anything to anyone, just trying to fix the strap which had gotten loose after the last save he made. But Juuse had noticed and shook his head as he got up from his seat again.

He came up, shaking his gloves off, and then hopped up onto the boards, sitting right by Pekka’s hip. “Wha?”

“Sh, come here. Let me fix that.” Pekka looked at him, unsure at first. The exhaustion of the game starting to wear on him as it neared its end, but he sighed and turned towards him, allowing Juuse to inspect his mask.

As he started to fiddle and move the strap, which had in fact gotten loose, he felt a shiver run through Pekka as his fingers grazed the back of his neck. He saw him close his eyes, and heard him sigh softly as Juuse fixed the strap on his mask. He may have strayed a few times, grazing his fingers along his hairline as he tightened the strap, but no one said a word, and Pekka remained still, yet shaking all at once with the soft, barely there touches that he was giving him.

“There, that should fix that hopefully. Don’t worry, we’ve got this game. Just play for me okay?” Pekka turned to face him, and he could see how very badly he wanted to hold him. He saw that same intensity of just how fond he was of him directed his way as his hand came down to squeeze his wrist again. No one could really see Pekka’s face because of his mask, but he saw up close the soft smile, the fond look in his eyes, and the way his body leaned towards him wanting him just as much as he needed him.

“Okay.” Juuse smiled and Pekka was gone again, after their normal fist bump, then he was in net once again.

The warmth from before never left him for the rest of the game. They won over the Bruins 5-3, and overall a very good game despite the goals given up in the 3rd period. In the scrum of the media, and the strong hum vibrating with excitement of a win going through the team, Juuse sought out the only person that he knew he wanted to see.

Unfortunately the media were all over him, as usual, as they were grabbing what little information Pekka would relay after the game. So Juuse took that time to squeeze his way through, put up the rest of his gear, then grabbed his casual clothes, before going to hit the showers. A few of the other guys that the media didn’t want to see were doing the same thing, and thankfully Juuse was used to the male anatomy because otherwise he would have always had a problem.

His eyes never met anyone else’s, and he was done before any of the other guys noticed he was even there. When he came back the media was thankfully gone, and Pekka was alone finally taking off the rest of his pads. Juuse went to sit next to him as he went to pull out his suit to put on, which he kept folded neatly in his bag underneath his stall.

“Everything go okay?”

“Hm? Oh yeah same old questions, same old answers. You know, the usual.” Pekka said simply and Juuse nodded in understanding.

Pekka stood up to reach for his back pads, but then hissed slightly as he went for it. “You okay?” Juuse asked alarmed at the hiss that Pekka made.

“I’m fine. Just getting old. I’ll definitely be using the hot tub at the hotel in Dallas when we get there.” He said smiling, but Juuse could see just how tired he was.

“Come here. Let me get that for you.” He didn’t really mean to do what he did, but after what happened earlier that day he wanted to assure Pekka that they were okay. They would be safe, just as long as they didn’t do anything too crazy in public. But he moved a hand towards Pekka’s hip, and pulled him closer so he could inspect his pads.

Pekka gasped softly underneath his breath, as Juuse went to loosen the straps on his pads for him. He looked up just as he felt Pekka graze his fingers over his, and he smiled up at him as he finished helping him get out of his gear.

They nearly jumped apart as they heard a wolf whistle down the way and saw the Swedes looking their way over at them. “Hey, why don’t you two wait till we’re in Dallas to start looking at each other like that?” It was Roman, of course. He had said earlier that he would say something, to chirp them, but all in good natured fun.

Juuse still blushed.

When he looked up at Pekka he was blushing too, trying hard not to make eye contact with anyone. Juuse didn’t like that, not at all. He stood up beside Pekka, and moved to keep his hand over Pekka’s hip. “Juus..”

“What do you mean? We always look at each other like this, you just haven’t paid any attention before. Maybe you should be more observant otherwise pucks wouldn’t be turned over so often.”

Pekka’s eyes grew wide staring at him in disbelief and the locker room exploded with Oh’s and ‘damn that was savage’ as Roman tried to pick his jaw off the floor. “Hey Josi I think maybe you just got schooled today by your little brother.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Roman hissed out, but he was laughing along with the other guys. No one said anything cruel, many continued to chirp them for being so gross and openly affectionate with each other. None of it made him want to revolt, but made him feel safe and warm all over. He chirped back at them for other plays and things that made them try to stutter out a good response.

By the time it was all said and done, he and Pekka were still standing close, almost finished getting dressed, and ready for Dallas. “You ready?” Pekka asked as he placed a hand on his lower back. He looked shy about the touch, but Juuse just leaned back into it, making Pekka sigh with happiness.

“Yeah let’s get out of here before coach starts yelling about being late again.” Pekka laughed and they left together heading towards the airport. Along the way, the touches never stopped, and this time it was coming from both sides.

**END PT. 1**


	2. Gentle Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Juuse’s emotions were a roller-coaster of ups and downs as he felt lust and arousal rush through his body. He remembered the feeling of overwhelming happiness that spurred him to combust when they got back. At the same time though, when Pekka had hugged him, pulling him in, and looking at him with such fond adoration he swore in that moment he wanted to jump him. He wanted to be taken and filled. He wanted to feel the hot press of Pekka’s tall muscular body holding him down as he filled him up, thrusting deep into his body until he couldn’t stand it anymore.'_
> 
>  
> 
> ///////////////////////////////////////
> 
> Or, the time Juuse finally gets a big win and he's not sure exactly what to do, or how to feel. Fortunately Pekka is right there to speak soft gentle words to him, and stable the roller-coaster of emotions that wanted let loose from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Happy Preds Day!
> 
> Because all of the love I've been getting as of late, and since it's a Preds Hockey Day I wanted to give all of you guys an awesome treat! The second and final chapter for 'Come Here. Let me Fix that.' 
> 
> This story, along with the ['Father's Trip'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13490214/chapters/30935817) which you should go read if you haven't, was something near and dear to me to write. If anything these two stories were what helped, and motivated me to write multi-chapter stories again. I used to write stories all of the time, but I never got encouraged or had anyone actually like my works. These are the first stories that have actually gotten a lot of love, and I feel like I'm writing something that's actually good to read now. Why? Because I love going back and reading my stories. If I love them, then I'm sure everyone else will too. I take so much time to reread and revision these pieces until they are perfect for all of you to read.
> 
> Anyway, enough of the ranting. If you guys would like to look at that lovely hockey hug again with Pekka and Juuse you can check it out [here.](https://twitter.com/PredsOnFSTN/status/953487212351541248)
> 
> Otherwise I hope you love this nice gentle soft surprise, and as always assume Pekka and Juuse are speaking Finnish whenever they're talking to each other privately. Love you guys!
> 
> Thanks, and Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

He! Fucking! Won!  
  
Yeah the team did amazing in front of him as well, but he felt like he was on fire. The emotional roller-coaster that his heart and body were going through were almost too much for him to actually handle.  
  
Sure he had won in LA against the Kings but this was different. This time he felt like he had won for the team. He didn’t feel like he was struggling to make saves, or stretch himself out to figure out where the puck was. He was tracking the puck like it was nothing. He felt incredible. On top of all of that it was against the Dallas Stars who had been on a 5 game winning streak. He had put a stop to that. Even running off Ben Bishop from the other side of the rink.  
  
He felt elated. He felt every fiber in his body, to the very depth in his bones vibrating with deep emotions that he couldn’t put to words. He was young, he knew somethings would be overwhelming for him, and this just happened to be one of those moments. The very second the horn went off he was already skating out of the crease to meet the guys halfway.  
  
It was at the end when his heart started to race. Pekka was right there, pulling him in, and holding his head against his shoulder. The look of adoration, pride, and excitement all flittered across Pekka’s crystal blue eyes. A huge smile adored on his face as he knew they were both trying so hard not to just throw themselves at each other for the way that they both felt. Especially Juuse, who wanted to jump him the second they got back home, but realistically he knew that they couldn’t.   
  
He was the highlight of the night, and even though he loved the win for himself, the attention he got from it made him cringe. The only exception was from the team who made a big deal over his win. It wasn’t his first but it sure felt like it was.   
  
“Alright guys, alright. I think everyone here knows what’s going to happen, but I think I should say it anyways. Juice, you were amazing tonight. You had our backs all night long. You never let us down and always were one step ahead of all of us. So I think I’ll say it for everyone. Way to go on the win, you’re the real MVP tonight.” Juuse was blushing head to toe as all the guys cheered, whistled, and clapped for him. Roman handed the MVP cap to him, and he nodded his thanks as he tried to keep his emotions in check.  
  
He felt so much all at once, his hands shook as he tried to get his pads off. He had an interview soon because of the win, and all at the same time he was trying hard not to break down because of the turmoil that his mind and body were going through.  
  
“Here, let me fix that.” He looked up startled as he saw Pekka kneel down in front of him and started to undo the straps on his pads. He shuttered out a thank you, as Pekka continued to smile softly, fondly at him, as he helped get his pads off. Once they were off, he went to hold his hands, Juuse’s breath stopped, afraid the guys would say something, but no one paid them any attention. Even if they saw, he swore he noticed the guys giving them some space, as if sensing that Juuse needed some breathing room to cope with how he was feeling.  
  
“Come on. Let’s go. They’re waiting for you.” Pekka urged him gently to follow him, and he did, all the way down to where they had the cameras set up.   
  
He turned suddenly towards Pekka, his eyes tearing up without him knowing it, afraid to show his emotions right in front of everyone. “Pekka?”  
  
“Sh Sh it’s okay. Take a deep breath. You got this, and I’ll be right here waiting when you get back.” Pekka stroked his cheek, making him stutter out a sigh as he nodded his head.  
  
“Okay.” He broke away from Pekka, because if he stayed he wouldn’t be able to make it. He was able to get through the interview. Giving the bare minimum of answers and taking deep breaths to try and keep the tears at bay. He knew that his emotions were showing through, but it helped all the same when the interview was over and he scrambled to get away.  
  
When he got around the corner he was pulled into the safe warmth of Pekka’s arms wrapping themselves around him. “You okay?” He really wasn’t, not in a bad way at all, in fact the opposite, but he was just feeling too much all at once, and it was nearly overwhelming him. So he shook his head no.  
  
“I just want to go home daddy please.” He was quiet, almost silent, but Pekka heard bending down to kiss his forehead, and then the corner of his mouth. He wanted so much more but he was afraid he might break down right there and he defiantly didn’t want that in the Dallas Stars arena.   
  
“Come on baby let’s go home.” Juuse swallowed down his emotions and followed after Pekka who led the way back to the locker room. They gathered the last of their things, and then before they knew it they were on a plane headed back to Nashville.  
  
It took two hours, and through that time Juuse couldn’t sleep one bit. His chest felt like it was tightening up, so he took deep breaths, and it helped, if only a little, just enough to ease the tension in his body. Pekka seemed to understand as he felt his hand underneath the blanket move to cover his shaking hand. He laced their fingers together as he tried to keep him calm.   
  
By the time they had finally touched down he was nearly shaking again with the exhaustion of trying to keep his emotions at bay. It hurt, and he was desperate to get back home. “Keep breathing were almost there.” Pekka was still trying to comfort him, assure him that everything was alright, and it was, he just felt like he might explode at any second.  
  
When they pulled into the garage Juuse all but jumped out of his seat and raced inside of the house. When Pekka found him he was standing in the middle of his bedroom, their bedroom now, and shaking all over. “Juus?” He was light on his feet as he slowly approached him as if he were a frightened animal. “Juus?” He said quietly once again.  
  
As he got to him, he went to turn Juuse around to face him. His heart nearly burst as he saw big fat tears starting to run down Juuse’s cheeks. “I’m sorry. I’m just so happy, scared, and everything was just happening all at once and I just..I’m sorry.” Juuse said through silent sobs as his body shook with every bit of emotions that he had tried to keep inside.  
  
“Oh Juuse.” Pekka gathered him up in his arms and Juuse fell into him, gripping onto his jacket, and sobbing into his chest. Pekka cradled the back of his head with such tender care that it made Juuse cry even harder against him. Pekka moved to kiss every tear away, practically smothering him with every kind of care and affection that he could muster up for Juuse to soak in.  
  
His tears and sobs subsided finally at some point, but he was so tired by then that he didn’t realize that Pekka had undressed him, and had gotten him ready for bed. By the time Pekka had crawled back in with him he was ready for bed as well, and gathering him up again underneath the soft warmth of the covers. “I’m sorry.” Juuse mumbles softly against his chest.  
  
Pekka pulled back just enough so he could move a hand to cradle his cheek, smiling so gently, so fondly at him that it nearly made his heart stop. “Juus, baby you have nothing to be sorry for. I..I’ve gone through the same thing. Only...I didn’t..I didn’t have anyone when I went through this. But..but that’s okay yeah? Because..because we have each other, and..that’s good. You should never have to be alone when your emotions get too high. I remember my eyes hurting, and everything aching the next day every time I would get a big win. Or a bad loss. It was bad. I didn’t have anyone, and my English wasn’t great so it just made everything so much more overwhelming. But..I..I don’t want that to happen to you. So, if..if you ever feel overwhelmed, just..don’t be afraid to come to me. I know that I’m not..not perfect, but I’ll do whatever I can to help make you feel better again.”  
  
Juuse didn’t have the words to describe the inexplicable happiness that poured right through his veins. He did the only thing that he was capable of for the time being, and hoped Pekka would be able to translate what his heart was saying. He leaned in close and kissed him. Pekka gasped softly, but then gave a appreciative moan and moved in to deepen the kiss. This went on for quite sometime before Juuse finally moved back to kiss along the side of Pekka’s neck. He sighed, humming in satisfaction as Juuse ran his hands where he wanted to over Pekka’s chest.   
  
He knew he was small, but it gave him such a thrill to feel just how big Pekka was underneath his hands. He leaned back just enough, meeting Pekka’s eyes. He wanted permission before doing anything. He knew they were off the next day so he wanted to show Pekka just how much he meant to him that words could never describe.  
  
Pekka’s eyes grew dark in the dim light of the bedroom, his smile soft, but shy as he leaned back in to kiss him once again. He started sucking onto his bottom lip, drawing out a groan that escaped him, as Pekka moved his large hands down over his back, and finally over the swell of his ass. He grew hard against him as Pekka’s hands kneaded and groped his ass.   
  
Juuse slid his hands up around his shoulders, and over the back of his head, where he threaded his fingers into the short golden strains of Pekka’s hair. Pekka in turn moaned into his mouth, making him shuffle forward more, grinding up against his body. The evidence of his growing erection making itself known against his thigh.   
  
“Daddy.” Juuse panted into Pekka’s mouth and Pekka again groaned before nipping at his lip.   
  
“What do you want baby?”  
  
“I want..I want you inside of me. I want to feel you.” Pekka gasped against him, moving his mouth down to groan against the side of his neck, before going to suck a mark into his pale skin.  
  
“Are..are you sure? I’m, well..” Pekka trailed off, a blush gracing his cheeks, too embarrassed to say that he was well endowed.   
  
Juuse just smiled, laughing softly before moving his lips close to his ear. He nipped the soft pad of his earlobe, causing a full body shiver to run right through him. “I want your big dick daddy. I want you to fill me up.”  
  
“Fuck.” Pekka hissed as Juuse felt his hands tighten over his ass.  
  
Juuse’s emotions were a roller-coaster of ups and downs as he felt lust and arousal rush through his body. He remembered the feeling of overwhelming happiness that spurred him to combust when they got back. At the same time though, when Pekka had hugged him, pulling him in, and looking at him with such fond adoration he swore in that moment he wanted to jump him. He wanted to be taken and filled. He wanted to feel the hot press of Pekka’s tall muscular body holding him down as he filled him up, thrusting deep into his body until he couldn’t stand it anymore.  
  
All of these emotions always tied into the touches that they gave to each other, and now all he wanted was to be overwhelmed in a completely different way. He wanted to climb higher and higher until he finally burst, and slowly fell back to earth. His mind, and body wanted all of these things. He knew Pekka could tell as he started to slow his hands, sliding them back up over his back, moving his his hands underneath his shirt, running over his spine.   
  
“Sh baby, easy. I’ve got you. If that’s what you want then yes, I want that too. But slowly.”  
  
“I..”  
  
“Slow, Juuse. You’re still feeling a lot after the game. Let me take care of you like I promised that I would.”   
  
Juuse could only nod, too moved for words as Pekka moved back in to kiss, slowing things down, as his hands continued to move over his skin. They touched, and kissed each other until Juuse swore he would get up if something didn’t happen, that is, until Pekka slid his hand down, underneath the waistband of his underwear. He gasped against his lip, and Pekka took that moment to lick into his mouth, swallowing his moans, as his fingers started to tease along the crease of his ass.  
  
The touches were light, barely there, and he was already leaking with how hard he was, but then Pekka moved a single finger further down, and circled over the rim of his ass. He bucked against him, his hand coming up to grasp the front of his shirt, as Pekka’s teased his hole, never breaching, just teasing as Juuse tried to calm his body back down.  
  
“Have you..?” The question wasn’t finished but Juuse understood all the same.  
  
“Yes, but..it was a couple of years ago, and..and it wasn’t very good. It’s..it’s been awhile, but I want this! Please daddy.” Pekka quieted his worries by kissing him again, reassuring him that nothing had changed.  
  
“I know baby. I just needed to know how I wanted to get you ready for me.” Juuse groaned, attacking his mouth with renewed fire as Pekka continued to tease him until he was shaking with need.  
  
“Please daddy!” He couldn’t finish, but Pekka understood as he pulled his hand back out from his underwear and started to sit up. Juuse’s eyes got wide, but Pekka just went to pull his t-shirt off, and Juuse then scrambled to do the same.  
  
“Here, let me.” Juuse stilled his hands and let Pekka do what he wanted, as he pushed the covers back, revealing the blush that had covered his skin.   
  
“God you’re so beautiful.” Pekka said in awe, and blushed at the statement that he hadn’t meant to say aloud. Juuse just smiled leaning forward to nip at his bottom lip, urging him to continue. Pekka snapped from his daze, moving his hands towards his underwear which had become tight, a dark spot forming from where his dick was already hard and leaking with interest.  
  
Pekka wanted to tease him more. It was too soon, far too soon to admit anything, but he had already poured his soul out to the young man. So he was more than free to say that he loved Juuse’s body. He was so lean and muscular in the right areas, but small enough for his hands to wrap around. The younger man was laid out flat on the bed, spreading his legs in invitation for Pekka to enjoy.   
  
Pekka was certainly happy to oblige. He moved until he was in between the younger mans legs, allowing his eyes to stray over his body for a moment before he got to work. He leaned down, starting from the base of Juuse’s neck, giving soft kisses, and nips before making his way down his body. All the while he was running his hands over Juuse’s thighs, the soft fine hair on his thighs standing on end as goosebumps raised up as his hands stroked over his skin.   
  
He was mostly clean-shaven, most goaltenders were, but Juuse had complained at not seeming older because he always shaved. Pekka just laughed it off saying it was actually easier to be clean then not. The younger goaltender refused to give in though, and let whatever hair he had grow out, which wasn’t much. Pekka still laughed about it, but he still cherished Juuse’s body all the same, anytime they were alone together.   
  
He kissed over his bellybutton making a shiver run through the younger mans body, before moving further down to nose at the waistband of his underwear. Juuse bucked up slightly at the touch, and Pekka had to place a hand on his hip to try to hold him down. “Daddy please!” Juuse begged. He was so wired tonight after the emotional rollercoaster that he had been on, that he needed more than what Pekka was giving him at the moment.  
  
Pekka chuckled softly against his skin, before moving back slightly so he could get his fingers underneath the band of his underwear. Juuse threw his head back in a dramatic fashion to the onslaught of emotions that courses through his veins. He could handle this. He wanted this, and Pekka was doing everything he could to make him feel relaxed and comfortable that it made him want to cry all over again.  
  
He wouldn’t but he swore he would cry again as he felt a hot breath ghost over his hard member. He gasped as he looked back down towards Pekka again, to find his underwear off, and Pekka’s mouth dangerously close to his dick. “Oh god daddy.” He gasped softly and Pekka gave no warning before his tongue was licking from base to tip, and then swirling his tongue over the head of his dick.  
  
His hip bucked at the first contact and Pekka moved a hand to hold his hip down, as he teased, and licked over his erect dick. It’d been awhile since he’s done this, but he felt pretty confident that he was doing well by the way Juuse was keening and whining so prettily for him.  
  
“Daddy! Daddy please!” Pekka finally popped off from his dick, looking at him with dark blown eyes. He had to grip himself when he looked up because what he was met with was Juuse’s young body, flushed with a glean of sweat appearing over his skin. His usually crystal blue eyes were blown wide and dark with arousal and need.   
  
“What does my baby need?” Juuse whined, not sure if he could say what he wanted without falling apart again. His emotions were settled somewhat as he felt the large warmth of Pekka’s body suddenly covering his own. A soft kiss was suddenly placed over his panting lips, swallowing his shaking nerves, and settling his vibrating emotions that had rattled throughout his body.  
  
When Pekka finally pulled away, Juuse moved a hand up to stroke over his cheek. Pekka leaned into the touch, closing his eyes briefly, soaking in the warmth, and that deep ache of love that he felt for the younger netminder. “I need you daddy. It feels so good, but I don’t..I don’t think I can last if...” his worries were silenced by another searing kiss that had him aching with want.  
  
“Okay baby, I’ve got you. I’m...I’m feeling the same way.” Pekka said feeling shy and embarrassed by his statement but his own worries were merely minuscule compared to the adoration that Juuse was sending his way.   
  
“Take me daddy.”   
  
Pekka groaned, moving to suck another mark onto the side of Juuse’s neck before leaning over to rummage through his bedside drawer. Juuse moved his hands to stroke over Pekka’s back while he looked for the lube that they used constantly. Once he finally pulled it out he noticed it was almost empty and frowned at the injustice that he held in his hand.  
  
“We’re almost out.”   
  
Juuse looked at him curiously before a giggle escaped him and he was laughing before he could stop himself. “Stop! It’s true! No..no we..if we..no. I haven’t done this in a while I don’t know.” Pekka groaned, burying his face into the crook of Juuse’s neck.  
  
Juuse continued to laugh softly, all the while, stroking over Pekka’s skin. “Pekka it’s fine. You’re in a serious relationship with a horny 22 year old that needs constant sexual satisfaction to even think about making it through the day. So, never ever feel bad. We’ll just have to get some more when we go out again. Trust me, I use probably more than what I should.” He felt his cheeks flush at his confession but Pekka just kissed his skin to quiet the embarrassment that started to well up inside of him.  
  
“You’re exhausting. I don’t even know how I keep up with you.” Pekka laughed making Juuse laugh too before they started to kiss each other again.  
  
“You’re so amazing. You make me feel so alive.” Juuse admitted and Pekka blushed all the way down to his toes, shyness creeping in at the sweet confession Juuse gave him. “I feel the same for you too. I love you so much.”  
  
They kissed some more before Juuse started to squirm against him and Pekka saw how his eyes had darken again. “Can we still..can you still take me daddy?”  
  
A moan escaped Pekka’s throat as his leaned back down to kiss him again, his hands moving back down Juuse’s body. “Yes baby. Let me just..there.”   
  
Pekka sat back up, going onto his knees, while he had moved a pillow to prop up underneath Juuse’s hip. Juuse was blushing head to toe for how exposed and vulnerable he felt underneath Pekka’s scathing eyes. “If..if you want to do this in..in a different position that’s fine..I just thought..assumed that maybe you..”  
  
“Pekka. I want to see you. I want to see you when you take me for the first time. I took you the way you wanted me too, and I want you to do the same. I want to see you when you cum inside of me.” Juuse said, after he had stilled Pekka’s shaking hand on his hip.  
  
Pekka’s breath hitched at the filthiness of his words and he quickly threw his hand down to his own dick to hold himself back for coming too quickly. “Sor..sorry baby..I just..you..fuck you’re so hot.” He said it in a whisper making Juuse bite his lip, as a groan rumbled through his throat.   
  
“Come on Daddy. Get me ready for your big dick.” Pekka swore he’d have to learn how to control himself, because Juuse’s words nearly undo him. He secretly hoped that they could test that theory one day, and see if his words could be the only thing that could unravel him completely.  
  
Pekka worked fast to open up the lube, and squeeze some onto his fingers. He warmed it up before moving his fingers back down the crease of Juuse’s ass, and was circling his puckered hole once again. Juuse’s body arched at the touch but tried to stay still as Pekka got him ready.  
  
He didn’t want to rush but as soon as he felt Juuse’s body relax for him he started to push a single finger inside of him, and they moaned in unison at the feeling. Juuse had fingered himself plenty of times before, even used toys especially if he and Pekka were apart now. Whenever he was in Milwaukee he’d get his toy out and use it while FaceTiming with Pekka over the phone or laptop. Those were some really amazing times. Especially when Pekka got his toy out then it just made it so much better.  
  
He started slow, but then once he had his finger inside of him he began to pump it in and out of his small tight body. Juuse groaned prettily for him as he got his body ready. Later when Juuse was more accustomed to this, maybe they’d get to do this more often. He enjoyed getting fucked, but if he got a chance to watch his boy ride him hard and fast, well.  
  
This got him going, and soon Juuse was begging for another finger. “Please! Please daddy another! Please I can handle it!”  
  
Pekka was helpless as he went to comply for his baby boy. Soon enough he was watching as his small body took two of his fingers, and he had to get a grip onto his own cock to keep himself from losing it too quickly. Again. He hasn’t gotten this way since he was a young man himself. Or ever really.  
  
After taking another deep breath he was back at it again, moving his fingers, and scissoring them apart, opening him up further for him to take him. Juuse groaned and whined. He hasn’t felt so good in so long. Not since the first time he got fucked.   
  
That first time was back home in Finland, and he had been young, needing to get off. He had been starting with his old team, Sumo, and an older man, he couldn’t even remember his name now, he had been attracted to him. Juuse had figured out pretty quickly that he was attracted to older men. It may be because of his size, but regardless he had always loved the feeling of being completely covered.  
  
Whenever a taller, older man pinned him down, and had his way with his body had gotten him off faster than he would care to admit. He was still learning about sex, but the man had been excited when he had shown interest in having sex with him. A nameless face, and a quick fuck that really wasn’t great for his first time. He didn’t stick around afterward, as much as his body had craved to feel him wrap him up into his arms.  
  
He split pretty quickly, and then went back to normal, as if they didn’t have a sweaty fuck in bed together. It was fine. He got over it, but he promised to himself that he’d never do anal again until he found someone that he could trust and loved more than anything. He just wished he could tell Pekka that now.  
  
Pekka was being so loving, and was taking care of him in a way that had him on the verge of exploding at any moment. He loved him so much. He just couldn’t say those few words, not just yet.  
  
“Hey? You still okay?” Pekka asked, voice rough, but smooth and reassuring as he stilled his fingers for a moment to make sure he was alright.  
  
Juuse shook off his deep thoughts, a really awful time to let his emotions run wild again, but honestly who could blame him. “Yes, yeah I’m fine. This feels really good daddy. Keep going please. I think..I think I can take another one.”  
  
Pekka didn’t look so convinced. “Are you sure baby?”  
  
“Yeah daddy. I want to feel some burn, please.”   
  
Pekka groaned and after getting more lube, he started to push three fingers into his body. Juuse hissed for a moment at the slight burn, before he felt a whine rip from him at how wonderful the sensation was. This was so much better than his first time.  
  
“Mm, you’re doing so good for me baby, taking daddy’s fingers so well. You’re almost ready. Do you feel almost ready to take my dick?”  
  
Now Pekka was really getting into this. Good, and god did Juuse want it. “Yes! Yes daddy please! I want your big dick so badly please! I need it!”  
  
Juuse has always been whiny and loved to beg for things. He’d honestly categorize himself as a major slut, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had gotten a major win tonight. He made his team, his coaches, the staff, he had made everyone proud. So if he was going to act like a slut for his super hot and successful boyfriend, then yes, he was going to whine and beg all he wanted too. Besides, he knew just how much Pekka loved it when he begged for him.  
  
It didn’t take long before Pekka was pulling out his fingers, another whine escaping him before he watched Pekka move his legs wider as he moved up in between his legs. His dick was swollen, red, and wet, and Juuse wanted it deep inside of him.  
  
Pekka used what little was left of the lube and slathered it over his cock, giving himself a couple of strokes. Then he was moving up until he was brushing the head of his cock at Juuse’s open hole. A deep shutter ran right through Juuse as he felt Pekka tease his opening. He was desperate for him, so he moved until his legs were wrapped around his back, and he was pulling him in close.  
  
“Come on daddy, stop teasing me! I need your dick please!” Juuse whined again and that’s what did it for him. He always got what he wanted.  
  
Pekka slowly started to push into his body, and after a moment he had pushed the head into him, and a groan ripped right from his throat. The feeling wasn’t beyond intense, not yet, but he could feel that it was going to be. He was already feeling that deep seeded pleasure, and he wasn’t even all the way inside of him yet.  
  
Pekka took his time though, his heart swelling at how much care the older man was taking to make sure that he was comfortable. Then that spark lit up behind his eyes and he was scrambling to pull him all the way inside of him. When he bottomed out, finally, he opened his eyes, which had closed during his momentary pause of pleasure, to find Pekka shaking. He was worried at first that maybe something was wrong before suddenly he was being kissed.   
  
A fierce passionate kiss that left him breathless as Pekka covered him with his large body. When he finally pulled away his eyes were blown wide and dark, desperate to move. Juuse agreed with this sentiment completely. “Move daddy. Fuck me.” He whispered and soon Pekka was moving his hips, and he was getting the full experience of his cock pounding into the tight space inside of his body.  
  
He had always fantasized, and had always imagined being in Pekka’s bed and writhing helplessly on his cock, as he pounded him long into the night. He’d craved it the very first time way back in Finland, when he was watching his plays, and watching his movements on YouTube. Jerked off to these fantasies in bed in his old childhood home. Then when they were finally on the same team he had gotten the pleasure and experience to see him naked and beautiful. It had taken his breath away.  
  
Late nights fantasizing over his idol, and wishing he could have him for himself, and now here he was getting just that. He pulled Pekka right against him, covering him completely as he ravaged his mouth. The older man hit that sweet spot just right and he was clamping his legs tighter around the mans waist.   
  
“Faster daddy! Faster, harder please! I need it!” He begged and Pekka groaned. He felt him move his hands until he was gripping his own, and pinning them over his head. Fuck. Just, fuck.  
  
He tried to move his hips to meet his thrust, but with the way Pekka pinned him down there wasn’t much he could do. God he loved it. Pekka bit and ravaged his mouth until he swore they shared each other’s breath. Tongues twisting together, and sweat mingled in between their bodies until Juuse’s body started to coil with his impending orgasm.   
  
He panted harshly into Pekka’s mouth as he got closer and closer until he was whining and groaning loud and long. He chanted his name over and over again as he got closer to climax. “Oh god daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I’m..please! Please I need to cum! Please make me cum!”  
  
Pekka didn’t look too good himself, looking as if he were holding himself back until Juuse came first. “Yes baby. I’ve got you. I want you to cum so prettily for me on my big cock.”  
  
Juuse groaned and whined, the words sending a deep spark right through him until he was chanting his name, and then he was cumming without even being touched by Pekka’s own hand. “Oh fuck! Oh fuck daddy!” He whined as he came hard, sparks lighting up behind his eyes, until he was just a writhing mess underneath him.  
  
Pekka groaned low, long, and deep and Juuse knew that he needed to cum just as badly as well. Juuse tightened his legs around him, and panted as he urged him on. “Take me daddy. Cum inside me please. I want to feel you fill me up, please.” He whined, his voice rough with shouting out his pleasure, but it worked on the older man instantly.  
  
Pekka pinned him further into the bed, burying his face into the crook of his neck, groaning and growling like an animal before he gave a harsh hard thrust and Juuse felt him start to cum inside of him. His eyes rolled, and he swiveled his hips so he could get all of him as he could. He felt warm and content, and completely and deeply satisfied beyond belief.  
  
When Pekka finally stopped moving, giving another half attempt of a thrust, he was slumping onto his body, not crushing him, but just smothering him, which he enjoyed immensely. Juuse threaded his fingers in between Pekka’s, and nudged his head until he was moving to kiss him again.  
  
The kiss was lazier this time, but just as fulfilling. It felt like a connection, one that he hasn’t felt before in his life. It felt incredible. They made-out for a little bit longer before the urge to move became too strong. He groaned, not able to say anything yet, but Pekka got the message. He grunted as he moved himself, then groaned as he slipped out from his body.   
  
Juuse sighed going limp onto the bed as he listened to Pekka patter towards the bathroom, then listened as the water came on. He closed his eyes and a shiver ran right through him as he felt some of Pekka’s cum drip out of him. God he loved this feeling. He gasped softly as he felt something wet start to wipe over his skin, he opened his eyes and found Pekka watching him, a soft satisfied smile gracing his perfect face.  
  
He wanted so desperately to say those few words that meant so much, and he could feel it deep into his very bones, but..he just couldn’t. Not yet. God he wanted too, but he just didn’t feel like now was the right time. Soon. He knew. Soon he’d tell him, just not yet.  
  
He shivered again as Pekka cleaned right in between his legs, trying to be as gentle as possible with as sensitive as he was. Then he watched as Pekka got back up to put the wet cloth away. He would never change, and he loved that so much about him. He outright refused to throw clothes or anything around. Made it fun to frustrate him whenever he did.  
  
Pekka was soon back, and Juuse made some grabby hands towards his way making the older man smile as he moved to curl his big body around him. Juuse turned, settling his back against the older mans front so he could spoon up behind him. Pekka moved to accommodate him, and wrapped himself around the young mans body.  
  
Juuse sighed content, satisfied, and full.   
  
This was everything he actually wanted to feel. He was still feeling the slight pangs of doubt, worry, excitement, joy, and pretty much every emotion in the book, but he felt much more settled than before. Juuse felt Pekka stroke a hand over his abdomen, nothing to cause anymore arousal, but just enough to make him shiver in satisfaction. He then felt a soft kiss being placed at the back of his neck, a smile right with it.  
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hi.”  
  
He felt a smile pressed into his skin, and he smiled just as much feeling happier than he has in a very long time. “God Juuse I can’t express how proud of you I am. I know you’re going through a lot right now, but I thought you should know just how proud I am of you. You were amazing tonight. Not just here in bed, but out on the ice as well. You’re going to be a goalie that everyone looks too and loves, just as much as I do.”  
  
The words hit home again right in the center of his chest. The stinging feeling behind his eyes came back, and he felt his face get wet with big fat droplets running over his cheeks. “Oh baby, Sh sh I’ve got you. I love you so much.”  
  
Pekka’s words soothed him, and eased the deep familiar ache of the love he felt for this older man. He had to turn around. He just couldn’t stand not seeing him. Being face to face with the man he loved. He would say those words someday, but for now he would just show him how much he loved him.  
  
He turned around in his arms, and moved to kiss him long and deep. The passionate kiss sparking that feeling of safety and warmth deep in his bones. Pekka moved his hands to run over his back, keeping him close as his emotions ran their course.  
  
By the time he was done he felt beyond exhausted. He felt like he had run a marathon uphill in the rain, but it was the burning after effects that he loved to feel. Pekka kept him close, which he wouldn’t have moved away anyways, but he kept him close peppering his face with kisses until he started to feel his eyes close.  
  
“Go to sleep baby. You’ve had a really long day. We’ll talk more in the morning okay?”  
  
“Mkay.” He mumbled and he felt the older man smile as he kissed his forehead a final time.   
  
“Goodnight baby. I love you.”  
  
“Ove you to..” he hadn’t realized what he mumbled, but he was falling deep into sleep. Until darkness took him, and he slumped into the older mans arms. Limp and still.  
  
The only one to really hear was Pekka, who stiffened slightly, not really sure if he heard right or not. He relaxed though as he looked down into the sweet boys face, looking so young while deep in sleep. His chest ached for this young man, this boy who he had seen grow up right before his eyes.  
  
He watched him become a man, but still had so much to learn and do, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. He was foolish maybe, and crazy for even indulging into this, but hey he wasn’t a goaltender for nothing. He would love this young man until he wasn’t loved in return. Until that time he would enjoy the time that they had together, and if that was forever...well  
  
Then he would be more than okay with that.  
  
After a final kiss to Juuse’s forehead, making a sigh escape his soft lips, he pulled the covers further over their bodies, and moved to turn off the bedside lamp. He moved back to curl himself around the small young man, protecting him from the world, and loving him as much as his own old body could give him back.  
  
The End

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you guys so much for all of the love I've been getting lately!
> 
> I apologize for being so absent for so long. I work full-time so my time comes in little portions, but I promise I'm about to post like 3 different things soon so you guys will have some more lovely Pekka/Juuse stories to read. Just because you guys are so patient here is a list of my upcoming stories/chapters that I have in the works because I love you guys so much!
> 
> Pekka/Juuse:  
> -Midnight Calls  
> -'A Story Of Silence & Growth' - Goalie Nesting
> 
> Calle/Miikka/Pontus Aberg:  
> -'I'm Not Bothering You, Am I?'
> 
> Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin:  
> -'Touch Starved'  
> -'Are you Nicky?' Uber Driver!AU
> 
> So yeah, like I said I have so many stories that I'm working on, but right now I want to finish my Pekka/Juuse stories before finishing the rest. Otherwise, kudos and comments are always welcomed, and I would love to talk more! Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about...ANYTHING! I am also currently taking drabbles, and short story ideas if you would like to read something sooner from me!
> 
> **Fun Fact:** The Nashville Predators earned their eighth consecutive victory on March 4th, 2018 to match the franchise record for longest win streak. If they win tonight's game they will beat their all-time franchise winning streak, and earn 95 points, which will also beat out their points that they had earned last season. Last season they ended the season 16th seed in the league with only 94 points. Right now they are sitting on 93 points. They are currently #1 in the Central Division and #1 overall in the Western Conference, and only sit two points away from earning #1 overall in the league!!!! GO PREDS!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love all of you guys so much! I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I apologize for being so absent for so long. I work full-time so my time comes in little portions, but I promise I'm about to post like 3 different things soon so you guys will have some more lovely Pekka/Juuse stories to read. Just because you guys are so patient here is a list of my upcoming stories/chapters that I have in the works because I love you guys so much!
> 
> Pekka/Juuse:  
> -Juuse's POV for 'Father's Trip'  
> -Chapter 2 for this story - 'Come Here. Let Me Fix That.'  
> -Midnight Calls  
> -'A Story Of Silence & Growth' - Goalie Nesting
> 
> Calle/Miikka/Pontus Aberg:  
> -'I'm Not Bothering You, Am I?'
> 
> Nicklas Backstrom/Alexander Ovechkin:  
> -'Touch Starved' 
> 
> So yeah, like I said I have so many stories that I'm working on, but right now I want to finish my Pekka/Juuse stories before finishing the rest. Otherwise, kudos and comments are always welcomed, and I would love to talk more! Come visit me on [Tumblr!](http://superdarkrose.tumblr.com/) Let's talk about...ANYTHING!
> 
> Until next time...Fun Fact Time!! Pekka Rinne recorded the second longest shutout streak in franchise history at 171:47 against the New York Rangers at home on February 3rd.  
> (First place: Dan Ellis with 233:39 in March 2008)


End file.
